The Story of Shinzu Oototsutsuki
by NeroSubZero2324
Summary: What if Instead of Kaguya coming back to take chakra back, she came back to rewrite history. Alive Minato/Kushina Time-Travel Immortal Hagaromo/Hamura OC
Lightning, that was all the people of Konoha could see, but they were expecting this. So when the lightning suddenly just disappeared, and there were thousands of ninjas they weren't surprised. "There they are." Said the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. All of the sudden everyone on the streets heard a loud banging noise, then four huge carriages carried by giant men started coming to the front of the army. A soft voice came from within the carriage in the center "Stop!" said the voice. The men stopped the carriage the second they heard the voice, when they dropped the carriage all four of the curtains separating the people in the carriage from the outside world started to move. When the four people came out of the carriage all of the ninjas kneeled down. The first person to come out of the carriage was a woman about 5 foot 9 wearing a kimono that reached the ground, her sliver hair reached far past her feet, and was dragging along the floor when she walked, one of her more defining features were not only the horns on hear head, but also the fact her eyes were pale with no pupil, and the fact that she had an eye in her forehead with rings and tomoe inside of them. The second person that came out was a man around 6 feet tall, unlike the woman he had purple eyes with rings inside of them and brown hair. With the same horns and eye inside of his forehead except his had no tomoe in them. The third person that came out was a male who was a spitting image of the woman except for the fact that he had no eye in his forehead. The fourth and finale person to come out was a toddler no older than 3 or 4 with long silvery purple hair. He had 2 small horns protruding out of his head. He didn't have an eye in his forehead but you could tell from the thin line on his forehead that he was going to gain an eye there. "Ah, Kaguya, Hamura, Hagoromo, and Shinzu. How are my favorite sister and nephews?" The woman now named Kaguya said "Hello Outoto I expect that you have already set up accommodations for us, after such a long journey we require rest". Laughing sheepishly "All ways straight to the point huh Kaguya-onee." Said Minato "of course we have your clan compound ready Onee-chan" said a red haired lady carrying a toddler with blonde hair. Shinzu who positioned himself behind Hagaromo looked up at his older brother and said "Onee-sama is that the lady you and Hamura-onee-sama always talk about being scary. What's her name ku…kuchi… oh I got Kushina" the second she heard that Kushina hit appeared behind Hagoromo and hit the back of his head as hard as she could. "Ow, ow, ow. That hurt Kushina-chan." "Well you shouldn't have told cute little Shinzu-kun that I'm evil." "Kushina calm down we're all very tired and need rest." Said Hamura. "We have already set up your rooms, Neko, Inu, Dolphin escort them to their house" said Minato. "Hai, Hokage-sama, follow us please Shinzu-sama, Kaguya-sama, Hamura-sama Hagaromo-sama."

When they got to their clan compound they saw their cousin Momoshiki and Kinshiki. "Hello Kaguya-sama." Momoshiki said. "Have you been taking care of the clan compound?" Asked Kaguya, when Kinshiki walked in. "Of course Kaguya-sama, we promised we would didn't we." "Good now excuse us we need rest we expended a lot of chakra traveling here"

-Later that day-

When Shinzu woke up he the first thing he thought to do was train. So he ran as fast as he could to his mother's office. "Okaa-sama, can you teach me how to do Katon: Gokakyu no Justu." Asked Shinzu. "I'm sorry Shinzu-kun but I'm too busy right now, why don't you go and ask Hagaromo." "but he doesn't teach anything all he does is say metaphors whenever I as him for advice." "That sounds like him, why don't you go and ask one of the clan members to take you to the hokage tower and ask Kushina, she should be training Naruto right now." "Ok Okaa-sama."

Shinzu ran to the quart yard and found one of his caretakers. "Hitomi-chan can you take me to the hokage tower" "Did your Okaa-sama say you could Shinzu-sama" "yes Hitomi-chan." "well then shall we leave." While they were walking everyone they saw waved at them. When they finally got to the hokage tower the receptionist said "Hello Oototsutsuki-sama what can I do for you." "We are here for Kushina-sama." Said Hitomi. "Kushina-sama is at training ground 2." "Ok thank you" said Shinzu. "Well then Shinzu -sama looks like we are going to training ground 2, shall we be on our way" "ok Hitomi-chan." Shinzu said.


End file.
